Under the Mistletoe
by AznVKai
Summary: COMPLETE - Matsumoto has suspected them to be in a secret romantic relationship. In order to bring it out in the open, she decides to get them to kiss in public. However, they won't the only ones who will be kissing under the mistletoe.


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own the _Bleach_ series in any way. All copyrights go to Tite Kubo.

**

* * *

**

**Synopsis:** For quite some time, Matsumoto has suspected them to be in a secret romantic relationship. In order to bring it out in the open, she decides to get them to kiss in public. Little did she know, they won't the only ones who will be kissing under the mistletoe.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone! I'm back again to give my present to you. That's right; I'm back with another one of my infamous HitsuHina short shots. Yay! This story is dedicated to all my wonderful supporters and all the HitsuHina fans out there chilling on fanfiction. net. Happy reading!

**_~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~_**

**

* * *

**

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking." Flash Back._

* * *

**Under the Mistletoe**

She is certain of it; there's no doubt in her mind at all. After all, it is her duty as his vice-captain to maintain a close relationship with him. Because they share that kind of a bond, it is expected that she should know a few things about her captain. For example, she knows that he doesn't like anyone treating him like a child nor address him by his first name or without his proper title, taicho. She also knows that he likes to eat watermelons and take afternoon naps so that it promotes his future growth. However, the most important fact she knows about the tenth division captain is that he is currently hiding a secret from her.

Actually, it's not really a secret because she already knows what it is. It's just that the rest of Seireitei isn't aware of it. He is just that good at preventing his actions from being exposed to the public. Unfortunately for him, she knew better than to believe his false statements. It's written all over his face! The truth is Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya is currently in a secret relationship with the fifth division lieutenant and childhood friend, Momo Hinamori.

"Now, how do I reveal their secret out in the open?" Rangiku Matsumoto wondered as she sitting on the edge of the desk with her arms folded over her chest.

"Ran-chan, you've been muttering like that for the last two hours," third division captain, Gin Ichimaru said. "Why don't you take a little break and have some dried persimmons?"

After watching the gray haired captain place a tray of her favourite food on the table next to her, the strawberry orange haired Soul Reaper picked one up and put it in her mouth. "There has to be some way to get them to do it."

"My my, did Hitsugaya-kun happen to do something to get you irritated?"

Matsumoto picked up another piece of dried persimmon and ate it. "Yes, he didn't tell me that he's going out with Hinamori."

"Okay then, how did you find out?"

The strawberry orange haired woman ate another piece of dried fruit before placing a finger on her chin. "I think it was about a month ago when it all happened. During that time, I was coming in to work today."

"Let me guess," Ichimaru interrupted. "You overslept and arrived late."

"Oi Gin, just shut up and quietly listen to the rest of the story," she retorted.

"Hai..."

"Where was I? Oh yes, it was around eleven o'clock when I arrived at the office."

* * *

_Matsumoto placed a hand over her mouth and let out a loud yawn. As she is walking through the tenth division hallway, she complained, "I can't believe taicho is making work this early in the morning!" _

_All of a sudden, she stopped moving. _

_With her hands held out on each of her sides, she yelled out loud, "Can't he take a break for once?"_

_Luckily, she doesn't have to get embarrassed because no one is around to hear her complaints. _

_"When I see him, I'm going to force him to take his usual afternoon nap." _

_Just as Rangiku is about to made her turn at the corner, she noticed someone is at the front door to the tenth division office. She quickly pulled back and decided to take a peek at what is going on. _

_"It's Hinamori; what is she doing here during this time of day?" she wondered in thought. "Shouldn't she be at her division, doing paperwork?" _

_The fifth division lieutenant opened the slide door and stepped inside. "Hey Toshiro."_

_Shortly after the peach girl closed the slide door, Matsumoto slowly walked up to it. Carefully, she partially opened it, enough for her eye to see clearly what is taking place inside. The younger vice-captain is standing in front of the desk where Hitsugaya is sitting behind, doing paperwork. "Momo, isn't it a bit early for you to be coming here?" he asked. _

_"Momo?" Rangiku thought with surprise. "Taicho never addresses Hinamori by her first name."_

_"Yeah, but I became hungry," the raven haired girl said. "Just as I was about to eat, I realized that I made too much. Then, I thought I should come to you. You can help me finish it."_

_He then raised an eyebrow, but shortly after, he put down his ink brush on the desk. He stood up from his seat and leaned over to Hinamori. With a grin on his face, he whispered, "You're definitely finding excuses to come and see me aren't you?" _

_Momo merely smiled back. "So, what if I am?" _

_"I guess I have no other choice, but to accept your request." _

_With that said he took her hand and guided her to the sofa. After putting the packed bento on the coffee table, the two friends sat and cuddled together. A few silent moments passed by before Hinamori suddenly said, "Toshiro, we should stop. Rangiku-san is going to come into the office at any moment now. If she finds out, she's going to tell the rest of Soul Society about it."_

_However, Hitsugaya didn't listen to what she said. He is too busy taking in her peach scent. As a result, he started planting kisses up her neck._ _The older Soul Reaper started giggling. As she is distracted, Toshiro used this opportunity to get his lover to lie down on her back. He climbed on top of her and began kissing her on the lips in which Momo let out a low moan in return. Just as she is starting to participate in the make-out session, Hitsugaya suddenly ended the moment by pulling away from her and sit back on the couch. "Fine, we'll continue this at another time." _

_Hinamori sat back up and fixed her clothes. "Sorry, but you did say that you don't want anyone to find out about your relationship just yet."_

_"Yeah, you're right; I just got a little too carried away back there. Work has been stressing me out lately."_

_"I suppose so."_

_As the two young lovers continued to converse with one another, little did they realize that a certain tenth division lieutenant is watching closely. She leaned against the wall with a wide grin on her face. "You sneaky little captain," Rangiku thought. "Who would have thought you've hiding this secret from me this whole time."_

* * *

"I still don't see the point of revealing their relationship out in the open," Ichimaru said before he picked up a dried persimmon and put it into his mouth.

"Like I always say, it's better to be honest up front the first time rather than resort to lying," Matsumoto said. "As a result, things will run smoothly."

"You never say that."

"Whatever, the point is..." The tenth division vice-captain took a persimmon from the bowl and ate it. "It's not good to keep secrets from your closest friends."

"You know what I think? I think you're just jealous of him," Ichimaru said with a grin. "Hitsugaya-kun has already gone way ahead of you in the love department at such a young age."

"Do you know what I think? You're talking nonsense, Gin."

"Ou, now those are harsh words to say especially to your childhood friend."

Just as she is about to pick up another dried fruit, an idea came into mind. She suddenly exclaimed, "I got it! I have come up with the perfect way to get their secret out in the open!"

"What would that be?"

Matsumoto turned to the gray haired captain and exclaimed, "There is this tradition in the living world that if two people stand under this ornament called a mistletoe, they have to kiss one another."

"The plan sounds intriguing, but does Hinamori-chan and Hitsugaya-kun understand the meaning of it?"

"Leave that part to me; I'll make sure both of them understand the meaning of standing under the mistletoe together."

* * *

Sitting on the sofa together, Toshiro and Momo are having tea and rice crackers. "Where's Rangiku-san?" she asked. "I thought she would be here by now."

"Who knows where that woman could be," the white haired captain replied. "It's hard to keep track of her."

Hinamori giggled. "I suppose you're right about that."

"In the end, she'll be the one who is at a loss. She's missing out on these crackers."

"You're so mean sometimes."

"I know."

Hitsugaya put the rest of his cracker into his mouth and ate it. Without any warning, the peach girl started cuddling against him. Noticing what she is trying to do, he put an arm around her shoulder and kept her close. "Are you sure you don't want anything for Christmas?"

"I'm certain, Momo. Besides, my present has already been opened."

He suddenly gave her a kiss on the forehead.

With his face close to hers, he whispered, "You're my present."

Hinamori smiled and placed a hand on the side of his cheek. "Aw, that's so sweet of you to say that."

Just as they were about to close the distance between them and kiss, Hitsugaya suddenly retreated. Instead, he turned his body, picked up his cup of tea from the table, and took a sip. At first, Hinamori was puzzled until she sensed Matsumoto's presence nearby. After letting out a sigh, she picked up a cracker from the plate and took a bite.

The slide door opened, revealing the strawberry orange haired lieutenant of the tenth division. "Good morning, taicho!"

The two lovers turned around to see her. Momo greeted, "Morning Rangiku-san."

On the other hand, Hitsugaya is giving her a glare. "Ah Hinamori, you're here too."

"You're late again," Toshiro finally said. "What's your excuse this time?"

Rangiku stared at him for a brief moment before replying casually, "I overslept."

Toshiro then turned his body away, trying to hold back the anger that is currently boiling in his blood. _"I knew it." _

"So Hinamori, what brings you here?"

"I'm just visiting," Momo replied. "Besides, it has been a while since I last saw you and Shiro-chan."

"Oi oi, it is Hitsugaya-taicho to you," the younger Soul Reaper retorted, though deep inside, he didn't mind her calling him by his nickname.

"Ou, you brought some rice crackers." Matsumoto picked one up and took a bite out of it. "Mm, it's delicious."

Momo then looked at Toshiro, who let out a sigh of defeat.

"Did you know that Christmas coming up?"

"If you're talking about the winter holiday that the people in the living world celebrate, then yes, I do know about it," Hitsugaya replied. "There is no point giving me the details."

"Hn, I'm actually a little surprised that you knew."

"Abarai was gossiping about it while he was drunk."

"I see," she replied. "Then you must know what happens when you're standing under a mistletoe with someone."

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow, suspicious of his vice-captain. "What are you trying to get at?"

"I'm not getting anywhere with it," Rangiku said, taking a seat on the couch next to Momo. "I heard about it from Kuchiki a few days. After hearing her explanation, I just thought it's the perfect way to have some fun."

"In what way it's fun?" Hinamori asked.

"Think about it; if two men are standing under the mistletoe, they have to kiss one another."

"R-Really?"

The strawberry orange haired girl nodded with agreement. "If they don't do it, they'll be cursed for life!"

"C-Cursed for life?"

She folded her arms over her chest gave her a double nod. "Now that I think about it, maybe I should put one above the both of you."

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya warned.

"I'm just kidding, taicho. I completely understand the consequences if I end up doing that to you and Hinamori."

"You better understand or else I'm giving you paperwork to finish."

All of a sudden, the fifth division lieutenant stood up from her seat. "My break's over," she said. "I have to get back to work."

"See you later, Hinamori," Rangiku said.

As she is walking by the tenth division captain, she placed her hand on his head and ruffled through his hair. "See you soon, Shiro-chan."

Aware that Matsumoto is watching, Toshiro gave an annoyed look and shooed her hand away. "For the last time, it's Hitsugaya-taicho!"

Momo merely gave him a smile before leaving him with his vice-captain. Rangiku ate the rest of her cracker and asked, "So captain..."

"Get to work," he commanded upon leaving his seat.

Just as he walked over to his desk, he heard her complain, "You're so stingy!"

"Uruse!"

* * *

Later in the day, every Gotei 13 member was at the first division courtyard having a wild time at the annual celebration. They were talking, eating, and drinking with their comrades, superiors, and subordinates. "Yo Ran-chan," Ichimaru said, joining his childhood friend. "Did you manage to let them know about it?"

"Oh yes, they understand what it means," Matsumoto replied. "Now, it's time for the final touch."

Taking her hand into her pants pocket, she took out a small decoration for him to see. "Ou, so that's what a mistletoe looks like."

"Yep, I got it from my last trip to the living world."

"How interesting..." he said. "How you're going to get it above Hitsugaya-kun's and Hinamori-chan's heads without them noticing? Your captain knows how to sense your presence very well."

"Don't worry about that; he's too busy fawning over his girlfriend, making sure that no men gets their dirty hands on her."

"I see."

Noticing the familiar patch of white hair in the nearby crowd, it's her queue to get things going. Matsumoto gave the mistletoe to Ichimaru to hold and said, "Excuse me for a moment; I have a plan to initiate. In the meantime, put this up at the place I told you about."

A grin appeared on his face. "Whatever you say, Ran-chan."

With that said she left the third division captain's side and went to see what her captain is up to. Just as she suspected, he is hanging around with Momo. "Yo taicho! Hey Hinamori!"

Turning to see the strawberry orange haired woman, the peach girl replied, "Hey Rangiku-san, what's up?"

"Oh nothing much, are you having fun?"

Toshiro, who was quietly listening to the conversation, suddenly said, "Now this is a first; you haven't drank any alcohol since you came here."

"What? Is there something wrong with me not drinking sake for once?"

"Yes, it feels weird."

"You're so mean..."

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," said a voice.

The Soul Reapers turned to the side to see the gray haired captain in their presence. "Ichimaru-taicho, what brings you here?" Hinamori asked.

"I just felt like talking to you guys," he replied. "All the other Shinigami are too busy getting drunk. Come to think of it, you haven't drunk anything yet, Ran-chan. I'm surprised."

It is when the strawberry orange haired woman folded her arms over her chest. She gave him a stern look. "Not you too..."

"Ah Rangiku-san, what's that above your head?" Momo asked.

Looking up, everyone noticed that a Hell Butterfly is fluttering above and between Ichimaru's and Matsumoto's heads. Stuck in its legs is a mistletoe. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"That must be the mistletoe you were talking about a while ago, Matsumoto," Toshiro replied with a small smirk on the corner of his lips.

"Well you know what it means," Hinamori said with a smile. "You have to kiss Ichimaru-taicho or else you're going to get cursed."

"I guess you're right," Ichimaru answered with an amused grin. "We have no other choice, but to do so."

"Oi Gin, wait! I'm not ready for this!" Rangiku exclaimed.

As the two Soul Reapers were getting ready for their special moment, Toshiro and Momo left them alone and went elsewhere to spend time together. They ended up standing together under the opened first division gate. "I figured that woman would try a stunt like this," Hitsugaya said in which Hinamori giggled in response. "So, I made sure she gets one too."

"Well, that's what happens when she has a child prodigy as her superior. However, isn't pulling off the same trick is a little mean?"

"I don't think so. I consider it as an initiation. Besides, I'm very certain those two have an interest in one another for a very long time now. They just keep dancing around each other and it annoys me."

Hinamori let out another giggle before she looked up and noticed a familiar decoration planted above them. Tapping on her boyfriend's shoulder, she got his attention. Then, she pointed up so that he could see what is up there. "Oh, it's a mistletoe."

"It seems like Rangiku-san knew that we were going to stand under here."

Hitsugaya then let out a defeated sigh. "I suppose so..."

"Well, you know what that means." Hinamori took a step closer to Hitsugaya. "We have to kiss under it."

With a grin on his face, he placed his arms on her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. When they were inches away from their moment, he whispered, "You got that right."

Then, they sealed the deal with a loving kiss. "Merry Christmas, Toshiro."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Momo."

_**~ OWARI ~**_

* * *

**Japanese Word Translations and References**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Hai **_- Yes, _**Uruse**_ - Shut Up, _**Gotei 13**_ - The Thirteen Court Guard Squads, _**Shinigami **_- Soul Reaper, _**Owari**_ - The End**  
**

* * *

**Author's Note:** In the end, justice has been served. LOL Thanks for reading everyone. I'll be back again soon with another HitsuHina short shot and once again, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! Laterz!


End file.
